


Dark Secrets

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a lot Casey doesn't like to talk about ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Secrets

Zeke had noticed the flickering in Casey's eyes when he silently slipped out of his arms and went to the bathroom. Nothing was to hear, beside of the drumming of the hot, much too hot water of the shower. Casey liked the water piping hot, the reason why he usually showered alone.

But today it was not just a shower after some rounds of breathtaking sex, Zeke was smart enough to notice all the small signs of restlessness though their sex had been good as ever. Maybe even better. It was hard to believe, Zeke had always known to enjoy his life, but with Casey it had been different from the beginning. The boy, though he probably wasn't a teenage boy anymore even if he looked like one, could act almost shy and hesitating in one moment and turn into a self-confident, experienced guy who was willing to take over control in the next. The last two weeks had been full of passion, full of ... love; Zeke had overstepped his limits more than once and it had felt right.

Casey was the right one. The only one he wanted to spend his life with. Which was strange. Because he actually didn't know anything about him, besides of his name and his age. And even this Zeke put into question. But it didn't matter at all.

+++

When Casey came back into the bedroom, fully dressed in his much too wide denim and this stupid checkered shirt, Zeke knew it, even before the words reached his ears.

"I'm sorry," Casey whispered; he didn't try to avoid eye-contact and Zeke felt the urge to cry when he noticed the deep sadness in these wonderful blue eyes.

"I know."  
True. He had always known it that this moment would come. He had been looking for words he wanted to say to convince him to stay, he still wanted answers, he wanted to find out more about Casey and his dark secrets. Whatever it was, he would deal with it, they would find a way. But in this moment, he realized that it would all be in vain. Casey would leave him.

"I knew it was a mistake."  
Casey's voice was slightly trembling.  
"It was selfish. But I wanted it so much. Just for a while. Belong to someone ... to you.

Since I can remember, I was alone. As a child, I couldn't understand. I wanted a normal home, I wanted to go to school, to make friends. But whenever I've settled somewhere, we did move on. And on ... and on.

I hated them. My parents. For what they did. We did fight often. I tried to run away. They did found me ... and we had to pack our stuff again."

His voice drifted off and Zeke couldn't hold back any longer. He pulled him into his arms, held him, his hand circled gently up and down Casey's back until he could feel him relaxing again.

"It's okay," he muttered.  
"You don't need to move on anymore. Stay here with me as long as you want."

"You don't understand."  
Casey freed himself out of his arms, slight panic was flickering in his eyes now.  
"My parents ... One day they agreed to stay. It was a small town in Ohio, at the end of the world, but for me, it felt like heaven. For nearly two years. What followed then was like hell.

I can't stay, Zeke. not with you, not with anyone else I care for. I couldn't bear losing yet another person I love."  
He paused for a moment before continuing.  
"But I can promise you something. Even when I have to leave you now, this goodbye doesn't mean that we'll never be together again. There is still hope, that one day, all this will be over. Then I'll come back and I'll stay as long as you want me to."

Knowing that all was said Zeke pulled him into his arms for a last kiss. He knew he would wait for him no matter how long it would last.

**the end**

**Author's Note:**

> story written for fffc - 16.6. - secrets
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
